Pilot to Avenger
by GeekNerdDork
Summary: It all started with him. The one she loves. If he didn't leave, she couldn't love him. The world could be a disaster. A man out of our world would rule. Now that he failed, he will try again. But this time, stronger than ever. He didn't know they'd be stronger too.
1. Chapter 1

_The woman looked around as if she was missing something... or someone._

_She wiped the tears from her eyes._

_She lost the one she loved to most._

__She couldn't contain her self.__

_She fell to here knees, crying, wishing it wasn't real._

_The woman, wouldn't see him again for almost the rest of her life._

_She focused on work, and only that._

* * *

><p><em>Her closest friend was always there.<em>

_Helping her though it all._

_The woman couldn't stop in her tracks._

_She soon realised she would have to move on._

_She started a family with her second love._

_They only had one son._

_The to paid attention to work and there child._

_Almost never to each other anymore._

_The were to focused on the changing world._

_And the newly formed group they helped make._

_Her friend soon started a family himself, a small one of that._

_With on wife, daughter, and a golden retriever._

_They lived in D.C. yet the daughter didn't like it there._

_She was to surrounded by politicians, science, and war._

_To her it was always crowded boring and not like her self._

_She needed to get away._

_Away from it all._

* * *

><p><em>When she began her family, it was small like the one of her mother's.<em>

_A husband, a daughter, and a boxer._

_The wife didn't know about here now husband was going into the air force._

_He loved the sky._

_The wife didn't want to be around it all again._

_She thought she was free, free from it all._

_She went through it all._

_For he was who she loved._

* * *

><p><em>The daughter on the other hand, was just like her father.<em>

_Funny, political (a bit), polite, honest, and had a love for history and books._

_A air force brat at most._

_She was like her mother only the slightest bit._

_Shy, never a lot of friends, and bright._

_Her's came in a different view of her mother's._

_Her mother was creative, and a skill with art._

_The daughter had many more skills._

_Fighting, science, history, flying, reading, understanding, and debating._

_The daughter looked an awfully lot like the mother._

_Blond, blue eyes, freackles, and tall._

* * *

><p><em>Now, you might be thinking how does this all add up.<em>

_And why I need this in my story._

_Well you'll see,_

_Maybe see sooner than you think._

_Or maybe right now you do._

_Just connect the dots, easy as the periodic table._

_Or connections in history._

_Goodbye for now reader._


	2. Chapter 2

**_Beep beep_**

I flutter my blue eye open to stair straight at my alarm. I bring my hand to it slamming it off. I move my hand over to my glasses that are right by my alarm. I set up from my tiny bed , well for a 5ft 6 3/4 girl it is, and bring them to my face. I turn back at my alarm to see that it is 6:31. Crud, I'm late. I do my normal daily duties and a grab my necessary stuff for work.

I work for a 70 or 60 year old country that was formed right after the end of work war II. I was basically born into it. My grandmother was an employee in the beginning but soon left. She's never explained why, she just, left. I drive in my car. It's pretty basic black ca

r. My work insist I have this car. I mean like, I wish it was white.

When I get to work I pull my dirty blonde hair in to a quick high pony tall and turn to my 'station'. I change my clothing and look at my phone to see a message from my boss, Axel.

_LEE hurry your ass over to my office we have a mission to do. - Axel_

_Okay sir, sorry my alarm went of late properly because of my dog again.- Lee_

_I don't give a dam about your dog HURRY UP LEE -Axel_

_Yes sir- Lee._

I walk out of the large private building and outdoors to the landing area for the planes. I walk across swiftly, all and all knowing there are no landings or departures right now. I walk hesitantly to his plane where I see him death glaring me. He walks to me and hands me a paper showing our mission.

Location; LA, S.H.E.I.L D. airport.

Carrying; CLASSIFIED

Time; 9:00 p.m.

I ask him why it is classified and he tell me it a secret object from Stark. I walk of and back to my office leaving pissed at me.

For the next hours or so I walk around making sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to. I caught one couple this time making out in the back room. I end up at the gym beating the crud out of people. I'm a black belt in karate, jujitsu, and many more. I'm also a great aim with anything, and never miss (anymore). My cousin is exactly like me but is much greater. She is more trusted and well know around here.

At 9:00 I change into my flying gear and head out to the plane. I walk there to the delivery guy already there talking to Axel. I walk in and look at the package and strap it in safely. I walk to my seat and prepare for take off. I wait for Axel to sit down and get everything ready. It look around and another chill crawls up my spine. I don't ever get nervous flying. It is in my vains to fly. We take of and have a good flight tell. We can't speed with this cargo so we just fly at the spread of a regular aircraft. Everything goes well till 11:00.


	3. Chapter 3

I take a long look at one of the monitors, it detected something, something dangerous. I stare at it for a minute. I haven't ever really seen something on the monitor like that. However at the sound of Axel's voice I snapped back into reality.

"This is solo cargo plane 11, flight 11, we have a missile heading towards us. I repeat we have missile heading toward," I say in shock. I begin to change the settings of the plane and check everything.

"This is headquarters, copy that," when I hear the voice it doesn't ring a bell. It wasn't any of the eleven people who usually speak on the airway. And what is with the number 11? Axel began to speed up, trying to knock the missile of us. No use, he tries to shoot one of our missiles at it. It only made the other missile speed up.

"Crap, crap. OUR CONNECTIONS ARE CUT OF!" I yell. "Position us over a clear area. We don't need people dying." He does as I say. He is not one to do good under pressure. I can hear his breath speed up as the time that feels like forever goes on.

The entrance from behind begins to open and the missile seems to speed up trying to destroy the crate. The pressure begins to build. And the adrenaline seems to go higher than it should be. Wow, this might as well be my last mission.

"What the FUCK did Tony give us?!" Axel yells. "I mean like seriously."

"I know right, try to get the door closed. Just because the crate is strapped down doesn't mean it can't fall." I reply.

"I tried already. What did you think I wouldn't do the reasonable thing?"

"Well, TRY AGAIN. Just cause we might die doesn't mean... where was I going with this?"

"Sense when are you the boss?"

"Axel stop trying to argue right now. WE HAVE A GOOD DAM MISSILE ON OUR TAIL!"

"We are over clear land." Finally he stopped arguing.

"Good continue to stay over this area." I shot another missile at the missile no use. "Is that thing covered in adamantium, or what?"

"Probably adamantium. We have nearly indestructible missiles, so yah it has to be."

"Well nice knowing ya-"

"Hello, hello do you copy?" A lady said.

"Yes, yes we do."

"This is headquarters. We don't know what happened someone or something hacked our system. We are heading another flight towards your way to help with the situation."

"We believe this missile is covered in adamantium or something."At this point Axel got the back up. However the missile is still on our tail.

The missile get right up the back of our carrier. Nothing but peace after that.


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY GEEKS PLZ FOLLOW ME ON WATTPAD**

** HAVE FOREVER A LOST GIRL ON THERE AND PLAN ON DOING A JAMES SIRIUS POTTER FANFIC TO (fish knows what I'm doing for that).**

**Allons-y to my account FaithGeek**

** user/FaithGeek**


End file.
